I Have Given You All of My Soul
by NeroAnne
Summary: He gave his heart to Adam. He gave his soul…to Edge. SUH-LASH. Edge/Ted. For Emono. SMUT. Pretty much PWP.


_Title: I Have Given You All of My Soul_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: He gave his heart to Adam. He gave his soul…to Edge. SUH-LASH. Edge/Ted. For Emono. SMUT. Pretty much PWP._

_Note: Emono is brilliant at Legacy fics. __They are like…WOW. OR-GA-SM. Yes. Go read them. NAOW._

_{I.H.G.Y.A.O.M.S}_

_-Adam's Florida Home-_

"You love me?"

The deep purr caused Ted's eyes to open. He hummed, cuddling up to the strong arm. "Mmhmm…" he felt that arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling him close. He rested his cheek against that bare chest, listening to the soft beating of his lover's heart.

"How much do you love me?" his hand reached up to stroke Ted's blonde hair.

'_More than I should.' _Ted smiled sweetly up at his secret lover. "I love you so much." He closed his eyes, feeling that strong hand reach down to smack his thigh.

"Show me." Adam whispered, grabbing onto the back of Ted's neck. He pulled the younger man into a rough, sloppy kiss, tongue circling the youngin's mouth and plunging inside.

Ted sighed, kissing back gently. He moved his hand down Adam's muscular body, to the long, thick cock standing straight up at attention. He gripped it tightly, moving his hand up and down on the velvety flesh, opening his mouth wider as Adam bit at his tongue.

He whimpered, feeling those sharp teeth tear into the soft flesh of his tongue. He could taste his own blood, filling his mouth and flowing into Edge's. Yes. This was Edge. Not his loveable Adam. He'd given his heart to Adam…but Edge owned his soul.

Edge hummed, lapping at Ted's sweet blood. "Mmm…you taste like apples."

Ted flushed a bit. Adam knew that apples were his favorite fruit…and apparently, Edge knew it too. He leaned back on the bed, watching Edge reach into the first drawer on his bedside. Ted shivered, feeling the cold metal slide up his chest.

He watched the knife glide up to his neck, where Edge cut a little bit, his hazel eyes wide, deep purrs escaping his mouth. He attacked Ted's neck with hard kisses and vigorous sucks, taking the bit of blood that escaped the shallow cut.

Ted arched his hips, eyes sliding closed. He didn't bother to move when Edge sat up. He did shudder though when Edge gave him that creepy smile.

"…I wanna make a pretty picture outta you, pretty Teddy."

Ted winced at this. Edge got violent in these "pictures."

"Edge, baby…I have to wrestle tomorrow…"

Edge's face darkened. "So?"

"Randy will-" Ted felt the sting against his ass and he gasped, the pain jumping right into his heart. He gritted his teeth, wanting so badly to snap at Edge. Yeah right. You snap at Edge and you lose your head.

"Don't," Edge said quickly, his eyes wild, "Don't say that man's name. I don't give a _shit_ if he notices. That little punk thinks he owns you. He doesn't own you, Teddy. _I_ own you."

Ted shivered, staring deep into Edge's crazed eyes. He nodded. "Yes…"

Edge smirked. "Good. You just lie there and look pretty, sweetie. Let me do all the work." He smacked Ted on the thigh with the flat end of the knife and grinned when Ted let out a pretty little sound of pain.

Ted relaxed his muscles as best he could, feeling Edge being his little ritual of bloodying him up. He sucked his full bottom lip into his mouth, jerking when he felt Edge slide a finger into his unprepared hole. He twisted Adam's dark blue silk sheets in his fists, groaning lowly as Edge pumped that finger hard and deep.

This was to distract him, of course.

The knife moved sharply up his thighs, cutting them up something fierce. The blood trickled down his thighs, splotching the bed lightly. Ted bit onto his bottom lip, arching up, back lifting off the bed.

Edge's eyes clouded over. His was lust apparent in the hazel eyes. Slowly, he leaned down, pulling Ted's thigh up to his mouth. He swirled his tongue along the blood, not drinking it, just spreading it around. Making some type of design on his skin.

Ted couldn't help but sigh, his head tilting back. He opened his eyes, staring up at the poster over Edge's bed. It was an intricate design, something that looked like an orb with whispy and whimsical little ribbons surrounding it.

Feeling the strokes of Edge's tongue, Ted concluded that the design on the poster is what Edge was doing to his thigh. He watched with half-lidded eyes as Edge pulled back, his lips stained red.

"…Pretty, pretty." Edge cooed. He flicked his tongue over his mouth, staring at Ted's thighs. He reached for his cell phone.

"…You're not going to put this on your phone, are you?" Ted asked, his eyes going wide.

Edge stared into the cerulean pools and smirked. "Of course I am." He proceeded to take the picture, snickering to himself. "This'll make a pretty little wallpaper…"

"Edge…" Ted sat up a bit, trying to reason with the older blonde. "Other people could…"

"What? _See_ it?" Edge snorted. "I don't leave my phone lying around. No. The only one to ever see you like this will be me." He took several more pictures, adjusting Ted the way he wanted him, moving the pretty blonde around like a…

"Barbie," Edge whispered, smirking.

Ted stared at him.

"You're my Barbie. The blue eyes…the blonde hair…the long legs and gorgeous ass. Pretty little Barbie."

Ted frowned. "Edge, I am _not_ a plastic doll."

"Of course not, honey. You're made of nothing but porcelain." Edge flipped Ted over onto his hands and knees. "And I'll do my best to try and break you."

Ted felt the knife glide down his inner thighs, catching several blood droplets as it went. He panted a bit, feeling Edge's hard cock poke at his clenched hole. "Edge…"

"Shh," Edge growled lowly. He set the knife down, using his hands to spread Ted's asscheeks apart. He moved down, his tongue lapping at the running blood again.

Ted jumped, shivering in pleasure as Edge's tongue lapped at his skin again. He let out a loud whimper when Edge stuck his bloodied tongue into his pucker, drenching it with his own blood. He clawed at the sheets, his mouth emitting loud cries of extreme pleasure.

Edge purred, tonguing Ted's tiny pucker with rough strokes of his tongue. He pressed his mouth to the tight skin before pulling away, leaning up on his knees. He gripped Ted's hips and shoved into him, snickering loudly as Ted arched in pain.

"So stubborn…you didn't scream for me." Edge whispered. He reached over to grab onto one of Ted's nipples, tugging it roughly.

Ted grunted, his face against the pillow. Fuck it hurt when Edge fucked him. Adam was rough too, but Edge was just brutal. "Dammit…"

"Scream for me," Edge whined. He mouthed Ted's neck, biting and sucking. "Do it. Dooo it!"

Ted didn't. He bit at the pillow, willing himself to stay quiet.

Edge didn't appreciate that.

Ted whimpered softly, feeling that large hand slap down roughly on his ass. He gritted his teeth tighter against the pillow, feeling those slaps ream down on his bubbly ass, making it nice and red.

Haha.

Like an apple.

"Scream," Edge whined, sounding like a child. He grabbed Ted's left arm and pulled it back so that it rested against the younger blonde's back. The position made him rest on only arm and it was uncomfortable.

Ted hissed in pain as Edge increased the brutality of his thrusts. He tried to wretch his arm away from the older man, but his grip was solid. Instead, Ted shifted his lower body up, forcing Edge to lean up also.

"Such a stubborn little doll," Edge murmured before he smirked. He pulled roughly out of his Ted before flipping him over.

Ted blinked his eyes open when Edge picked his knees up, shoving them high against his chest. He winced at the position, "Hey! Dammit, Edge, I'm not made to bend this way!" he ended that sentence in a little mewl of pain, his back aching a bit.

"I know." Edge smirked. "You're not one of those flexible twinks."

"If you're talking about my best friend," Ted grunted, "I'd appreciate it if you…" he blinked, watching Edge stand up on the bed. "What…what are you doing?" he couldn't help the tremble in his voice.

This was new.

It looked like it would hurt, thus, he was scared shitless.

He stared up at Edge, whose hand was pumping his hard dick. He was tugging on it so hard that it looked damn near painful. Ted's blue eyes widened in shock when Edge put his cock to the opening again. "You're not serious!"

"If it's the only way I can make you scream, then you bet I'm serious." Without any other warning, Edge braced his hand against the wall and forced a good portion of his cock into Ted's tightness.

Ted's gasp turned into a loud scream as his walls were torn into with harsh movement. He could feel blood lubricating Edge's dick, _his_ blood making wet squelching sounds as Edge drilled into him.

The position was incredibly uncomfortable, because while Ted had been popped at the legs by his older brother, he didn't use the flexibility he had most of the times. His knees were literally on the sides of his head and he had to brace his hands against his lower back to keep from tipping over.

"Shit, hey, owe!" Ted wasn't one to scream. Hah! He was Ted fucking DiBiase. But Edge…Edge was fucking Edge and that's all there was to it. He could make anyone scream.

"That's it," Edge whispered, eyes glinting as he stared down at his blonde doll. "Love the way you scream for me…" he grabbed handfuls of Ted's ass, spreading it apart roughly. He pulled out slowly, making sure his doll felt every inch of him before his dick popped out of that tight hole.

Ted flushed, cheeks burning at the sight of Edge staring at his gaped hole with a wide smirk and a devilish glint in his hazel eyes. He let out a high-pitched gasp as Edge moved his knee to his opening, rubbing his skin against the closing pucker.

"Eeeeedge," Ted whined, his muscles spasming. "I can't take it…it's hurting." His back was aching something _fierce_. Edge using his knee to nudge at his ass wasn't helping any.

"Can't take it?" Edge echoed, "Is it too hard?"

"Yes," Ted whimpered, his eyes pleading with Edge. Ugh, it was disgusting. He was _begging_ to go easy. How sad.

"I'll have your throat then," Edge murmured, still rubbing his knee roughly against Ted.

"Take it," Ted whined, his legs beginning to fall, "I'll swallow it all…I promise."

"I know you will," Edge smirked, lowering down Ted's legs. He moved up, sitting down on Ted's chest, his balls tapping the younger blonde's chin. "Open up."

Obediently, Ted's plump lips parted, taking in the thick head of that long cock. He lifted his head a little, so that Edge had a place to rest his hands behind his neck. This seemed to please Edge. He grabbed tightly onto the back of Ted's neck and joined his hands there. He fucked Ted's mouth brutally, grunting and growling.

"Like that, doll? Like having all that cock down your throat?" Edge taunted, his knees on either side of Ted's arms. He stared down at those cerulean eyes as he fucked that sweet little mouth.

Ted was so pretty…but still, he was himself. Not girly pretty…just…pretty.

Ted winced a bit, feeling the blunt head of Edge's cock hit the back of his throat. He gagged loudly, breathing through his nose. He could see the blonde pubes, moving his fingers up to rub against the soft hair, listening to Edge moan.

Panting, Edge pulled out a bit, allowing Ted to suck and play with the heavy sacks containing his cum. "Mmm…that's so good, doll…so good."

Ted couldn't help but smile, staring up at Edge. Well, it wasn't all that bad.

Edge tasted really good.

"Gonna cum," Edge warned.

Ted moved to cover his eyes.

Fat chance.

Ted shrieked loudly as Edge came all over his face. "Owe, Edge!"

Edge snickered, aiming the rest of his sticky fluid at Ted's neck.

Ted whined, rubbing his left eye. "…This shit really hurts…" he blinked when he felt a warm tongue lapping away the cum. He looked down, seeing the gentle look on his boyfriends face as he sucked his own cum off of his body.

"Love you, Ted," Adam whispered, reaching down to jerk at Ted's cock.

Ted moaned softly, arching into that warm hand. Soon, he came all over Adam's hand, smiling softly.

"I love you too, Adam…"

_And I love you, Edge._

_**{I.H.G.Y.A.O.M.S.}**_

_XD._

_Well, that was FUN as hell to write._

_Haha, I think Ted's gonna be as big a whore as Jeff, XD._


End file.
